The Close Call
by yamisangel101
Summary: Join Zack as he balances two girlfriends, his twin, the boyfriend attached to his twin and much more. Rated T, although it might be heightened to 'M' later on.
1. Chapter 1: Too Hot To Handle

_**(Hello guys! It's me again. I was listening to some music and it gave me some inspiration for this story. So as I found it to be quite amusing, I figured I'd write the idea down and try to play with it, see how it works out and so on. So, I dearly hope you enjoy it.)**_

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own anything Bratz or Bratz – related. No characters do I own. Thank you!**

**Full Summary: **_Join Zack as he balances two girlfriends, his twin, the boyfriend attached to his twin and much more. Rated T. Told in Zack's P.O.V._

**The Close Call  
Chapter One: Too Hot To Handle**

"So, what are you up to today, Zack?" My twin Alek addressed me as he plopped down on the lavish sofa right beside where I was currently seated upon it. I let out a sigh and slowly shifted my gaze towards him. What was I up to? Well, I was actually having two conversations by text messaging on my LG env3 right now. One conversation was with my girlfriend, Tess. And the other conversation was with my other girlfriend, Leah. Yeah… I tend to like the ladies, was it possible that anyone could tell? Oh for sure. Definitely. I love the females. Where as my twin... not so much.

"Nothing much," I began lazily, still deciding on whether or not I wanted to get into the details of exactly what I was doing. That was a lot of work after all and it'd be a tragedy if I had to exert the extra effort. "Just messing around." I noticed how he looked at me suspiciously and then smirked. Could he have really caught on to my game _that_ fast? If he did, it was impressive. Extremely impressive.

"Ah, so the usual for you. Who is it you're balancing now?" I blushed, but shrugged it off quickly. There was no way that he actually knew what I was doing with these girls. Did he? Nah… not Alek. He was too innocent for that kind of knowledge. "Don't ignore me Zackary… who have you got on your plate?" I looked at him and then glanced down at my phone.

"Well there's Tess… but then there's also Leah. She's real cute and well… we kinda hit it off. I couldn't just say no Alek." I watched as he sighed and shook his head at what I had just admitted to him. I felt a little pang of guilt, knowing that he was probably disappointed in me. And wait, why the hell did I care again? Since when did he get into my business? I sure as hell stayed out of his… so he should give me the same respect in return, right? I would think so.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too Zack… at one point, you're going to be faced with the decision of what girl you want in your life. Why not just decide now? I mean, no one's in too deep at the moment, so it's easy, right?" I just shrugged as I paid more attention to my texts coming through. This one I liked most particularly.

_Heyy sexcii u wanna go out 4 dinner 2morrow nite? – Leah_

I dismissed the text message for now as I headed over to the 'calendar' icon and checked up on tomorrow. Ah, I apparently had a date with Tess tomorrow at the movies. See? This is _exactly_ why I saw my cellular device as quite the life saver. Without it, I do not know what I'd do. Probably cry aha. "Zack… sure you might think I'm just rambling, but I'm telling you… you're gonna regret this. But you _always_ have to learn the hard way, don't you?" I text Leah back quickly, telling her that tomorrow night wasn't good for me, but the night following it was, after re - checking my calendar to make sure I was correct with my assumptions. So dinner was good then. It wasn't until my twin literally took my cell phone from my hands and glared at me rather angrily, when I began to give him my attention. "I care about you… and I know _you're_ going to be the one hurting when all of this is said and done, so just listen to me the first time instead of regretting it later on." I glanced at him and deep down I knew that he was right, but I felt that this was something I had to learn myself. Or at least that's how I felt I had to… as much as I loved my brother, I needed to set out and do this all on my own. Without his guidance this time.

"You don't have to worry about me Alek, go play with your 'Boy Toy' and leave me alone for awhile." He looked offended at first, but then he chuckled and shoved me. There was his playful side coming out. Good damn thing. I was beginning to wonder just where it had been lately. Was it as lost as Alek sometimes felt he could be? I sure as hell hoped not and got the result of playfulness.

"Alright, I'll go text – uh, 'feel' him up." He laughed when I noticeably cringed. "Behave Zack, or I'll have to stick Bridgette on your case." My eyes widened as he walked away, chuckling. If he got Bridgette on my case, she'd _never_ get off. F. M. L.

::~*~::

I wearily glanced over at my father, Maxwell and my step – mother Rachel. They seemed _so_ happy together. It was quite evident that they were. Actually, Bridgette kept swooning and sighing over the 'love' they shared with one another. She kept going on and on and on about how sweet, and 'true' she could see their love was. Yeah, sure. Whatever she thought. I personally had a different thought.

Hold up, don't get me wrong or anything. I mean, it's cute – sy and all that but I just can't see myself ever 'falling' for someone. It's just so, it seems so phony. Why would I want something fake? If I wanted fake – ness, I'd date a girl with fake breasts. Can't get more phony than that.

"Aren't they just so cute, Zack?" Oh brother… speaking of the devil, here was the 'Love Princess' now. I really tried, but couldn't help rolling my eyes at her comment. I mean, she was like Cupid's little minion. Spurting lovey dovey bullshit about here and there. Ugh, it was rather sickening when you thought about it… as much as I may or may not have.

Alright, okay… so maybe I _have_ thought about settling down with, 'The One' but I mean… married life seems so, stale. I mean, having sex with the same person, for _years_? It had to… at some point, get rather boring, didn't it? Eh, perhaps that's why there's all kinds of sex toys, associated objects and such available? Yeah, that had to be it. Keeping things fresh in the bedroom. With something other than Febreze.

Well, the only thoughts I had were of my bedroom… alone. My thoughts consisted of laying down to sleep. Yeah… I needed the rest for tomorrow. I think Del – Rio mentioned something about a chapter test… meh, whatever. I don't pay attention, but I was starting to think that perhaps I should.

::~*~::

So here we have a totally new story from me. It wasn't too long that I ended one, so I figure, why the heck not? And so here is a brand new story from me aha. Of course, I decided to play around with the male twins, Zack and Alek once again. This one more so being about Zack, in his point of view actually. I figured that writing in first person would be a nice change, as well as practice. But anyway, apparently Zack's got quite a load on his plate balancing two girlfriends… well, if you liked it and would like to read more, let me know with a nice review packed with your opinions and such. Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to write some more soon.

Yamisangel101


	2. Chapter 2: Leave Me Be

**The Close Call  
Chapter Two: Leave Me Be**

"Oh my… you look partially like a zombie. What the hell happened last night?" I knew my father was kidding around with me, especially since I am definitely _not_ a morning person. I guess I just don't look all that flattering when I first wake up. Ah well, who does? I wearily glanced over at him and stifled a chuckle and let out a sigh.

"Why thank you father, for brightening up my morning with such a lovely compliment. Believe me, it's appreciated." I told him with one of my famous eye rolls. He slightly blushed, but laughed a little. But then again, this was me… and I never left anything alone. So, here went nothing. "I do hope you're a _lot_ better at complimenting Rachel than you are me. If not, then she must only be with you for the sex. I mean hey, like father like son, right?" Well if he wasn't blushing before, he most certainly was now. It was so much fun to see him squirm on the spot and blush like crazy. I suppose that might come off as being cruel, but I loved it.

"Sex isn't everything my dear child," Gretchen stated as she walked past me, setting some delicious breakfast essentials upon our large dining table. Oh how I loved her cooking! Mmm, it was so good. When I had an appetite of course. But I didn't right now. I never had an appetite after first waking up. It was just something I've never gotten used to and don't care to. "It's just the fun. A relationship is like a movie. Here's the movie, but there's a lot going on behind the scenes as well." She stated lovingly as she gave my shoulder one of her reassuring squeezes. I just chuckled and shook my head. What else could I have done? "Now, getting back to more appropriate topics, did you finish your homework?" Ah fuck… I knew I forgot to do something. Great, this was just perfect.

"Zack and homework? Now that's a rare combination." Alek stated as he playfully shoved me. It hurt though, but I knew he didn't mean it. Although it did make me want to shove him back, into something that would hurt twice as much. But then again, I decided to just let it out, with a warning that was.

"That really fucking hurt, Alek." It wasn't too long before my dad was telling me to 'tone the language down'. But I didn't care at that point, it hurt and I wanted him to damn well know about it. Alek then looked downward and then up at me. I instantly felt bad for harping on him right away.

"I'm sorry Zack; I didn't mean to hurt you." He almost looked as if he'd cry. Aww, that wasn't very good. But maybe he wanted to talk about what was bothering him? Hopefully he would. It wasn't good at all to enter a place like school clearly upset. Things would definitely snowball. And I hope he'd let me be there for him and not push me away.

"It's okay Alek, what's wrong?" He just glanced downward and shrugged, it seemed as if he didn't want to talk about it. Well, that was surprising. Not. He normally concealed what he was feeling from view, mostly because he didn't want anyone to become overly involved in his business. For example, this guy that he's supposedly with, I've never met him. None of us have. It's some big secret I guess. Still, he shouldn't feel as if he's got to hide it from me. I mean, I'd like to know just what pansy's ass I'll have to kick if he hurts my twin in any way shape or form.

"It's nothing. Let's just get to school, okay?" Yeah, of course he had to close up and turn all nerdy on me. Sigh. It never mattered what I did… he'd probably never open up to me. That's not the kind of relationship I want to have with my own brother, not at all. But, it was now time to hit the road for school and not spend anymore time dwelling on this topic. Joy.

::~*~::

And there my brother was, standing in front of the object of his true affections, Cameron Mitchell. It was kind of funny how even though my brother had a boyfriend, he was harmlessly flirting with who I affectionately called 'blondie'. When I asked him why, he just told me that he was 'taken not dead'. And of course I had to chuckle and just shake my head. What else could I do? "What are your plans for today?" I overheard Alek as the very shy teenager, who seemed to have just shrugged in response.

"Nothing really. Go home, read… do something productive. I'm already ahead in all my classes." Oh joy, so he was just as bad a nerd as Alek was? Yeah, they'd be _great_ together. Two nerds, studying in harmony. Wow. "What about you?" Alek shrugged himself; I noted that it seemed strange, I mean, I totally thought he had plans with his beau of four months now. Perhaps I was wrong though? Apparently so.

"Not much either, I'm pretty much in the same boat as you." He said with a smile, well… it wasn't just any smile. It was his 'Game On' smirk, which meant that poor Cameron was his prey at the moment. I couldn't help but to think that maybe, he would be a good choice for Alek. My twin's pretty shy and such, but Cameron is way worse in that area. Plus he seems to have… such a low self – confidence level. Give him a few nights with Alek, and for sure he could boost it. Of course, someone like me being basically over confident, made me feel bad to see that he didn't have any confidence at all when it came to himself. It made me wonder just what went on in that home, or why he felt so down on himself. Ouch. "Did you maybe want to hang out or something later?" Whoa Alek! Now that was shocking coming from him. But I have to admit… I rather liked it. I watched as the blond shrugged, it seemed as if he was ashamed or something. Only he didn't do anything wrong. This puzzled me greatly.

"It depends, what did you have planned?" Alek shrugged for a moment and silence seemed to have taken over him. I wondered why exactly he did so. Perhaps he wasn't expecting Cameron to agree? Yeah that was probably it. But my twin should definitely take lessons from me. I would've made a back up plan. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Alek, consult me next time.

"Alright, let us get started for the day." Mr. Del - Rio stated as he glanced over at Alek, who still stood at Cameron's desk. He quickly started scribbling something down, and I couldn't see what it was. "Alek…" I saw him start to write faster. "Alek…" I could tell that Mr. Del – Rio seemed sort of tired today, but perhaps that was just me. Then again, dealing with a bunch of moody teenagers, I'd be tired too. Tired of their bullshit. I seriously admire him, it couldn't be easy being a teacher, especially in this generation where respect was quite scarce.

"Almost done…" I chuckled and shook my head. Even Mr. Del – Rio seemed quite amused by this. "Just a minute." Of course I had a feeling that would be the last straw.

"Alek, can you please write your love notes after class and not during?" It wasn't too long before my twin had smiled and finished what he had been writing. It looked like a miniature essay almost. Damn, just what did he have to say to Cameron? It really intrigued me and I was two seconds away from stealing that piece of paper myself.

"Done." He non – chalantly made his way over to his desk and sat down, smirking to himself he glanced up at our teacher. Who gave a small smile himself, which I was surprised. Just what did he know, that I didn't?

"So it's alright if we move on now? Or would you maybe like to sing a little song as well?" Alek blushed whilst others chuckled. And then, it was the start to another bout of boring English work. Why couldn't Del – Rio just talk to us all day? It was fun talking and listening to him tell us things, but when it came to the actual work, I hated it. Another chunk of my life was being wasted due to school work. I'll never be able to get that chunk of my life back. How dare they?

::~*~::

Well, well, well… we've got Zack who apparently looks scary in the morning ahaha, can't say as I'm any different myself. =P And his family may have their quirks, but they almost seem close knit, despite a few barriers and obstacles. And then we have Alek basically flirting with Cameron, or at least trying to find out his availability. And apparently he wrote Cameron a little note aha. And then Damien's of course got to comment on it ahahah. He's such an awesome teacher. XD Even Zack thinks so. Well, I can't wait to read your opinions and such! ^_^

Yamisangel101


	3. Chapter 3: Love Letter

**The Close Call****  
Chapter Three: Love Letter**

_So, here's what I was thinking… you and I need to spend some serious time together and I was hoping that maybe soon would be great? I mean, I really like you… and it's cool if you don't like me back in that way, but I do think that you should at least give me a shot. Set me up for failure if you will. ;) Seriously though, you're insanely hot and it's driving me nuts, hang out with me? Y'know what they say, try it… because you just might like it. Oh, great, Del - Rio has caught on to my 'love note'… well, think it over? Here's my number, text me. =)_

I had no idea what Alek had written, but Cameron's cheeks turned very red as he looked over the contents of the little letter he had been left by none other than my twin Alek himself. I couldn't help but to feel proud of Alek, man he was getting excellent at flirting! Ahh, I shall wipe a proud tear from my eye later, seeing as I had some work to do this period. Still, that note was on my mind, and it was seemingly on 'Blondie's' mind as well. Apparently it was a very flattering note and I had a hard time believing that Alek built up the courage to actually write out his little 'love letter' to his biggest crush, who he had only been crushing on since we moved here, awhile ago. I was rather impressed myself. I took a moment to peek up from my chapter questions, that I wasn't doing anyway, and watch the little scene in front of me. I noticed that Cameron couldn't help but to, smile. Then his gaze shifted over to Alek who smirked that little heart melting smirk (the slight 'player' one that I always knew he had deep within him and I taught him, oh yeah) and Cameron bit his lip nervously and shifted his gaze elsewhere, which I think he did purposely.

I might just be off my rocker, but it was rather cute.

Yeah, I should check into the medications I'm on. Although the only things I have in my on – suite bathroom are anti – nausea pills and other ones to take away bad, head thumping migraines. Those damn things are terrible and I wanted to shoot myself whenever I did get one. Holy fuck, they were bad. I would often take an anti – nausea pill and cry myself to sleep and I never even complain about any discomfort or pain. Yes, they are that horrid. I made it a mental note to perhaps purchase some sleep – aids, perhaps they'd be of some assistance? "Zack, do you need any help?" I was startled out of my thoughts when I noticed Mr. Del – Rio almost right above me. He wasn't like, in my face or anything, but still… he was right there. It was like he knew I was struggling or something like that.

"Not really, I just don't overly get what question three is asking. Could you maybe, clarify it please?" Well, he actually seemed delighted that I was bothering him. Now that didn't happen everyday. Well, not within my family anyway aha. He slightly turned the question sheet so he could better read it; he then nodded and looked at me. Even within that look, I could read so much, sincerity. It was like he actually wanted to be here and enjoyed very much helping me.

Well I'll be damned; I think that just raised my own mood. Thanks, Del – Rio. And I really meant that.

"Oh… Zack, all it's asking is for you to find the sentence, or sentences within the chapter that you think best describes the scenery, and state why. Here… right on the first page of the chapter, I would think is the best option. I'd have chosen it personally, but there really is no wrong answer for this question, as long as you can back it up and it makes sense you get it right. It's all easy marks. I think you'll get perfect on this question sheet." I gave a small smile; this was definitely why Mr. Del – Rio was one of my favorite teachers. He was so passionate, encouraging even and it didn't seem like anyone was burdening him when they asked a question or for help. I mean, yeah, I hate school, but he makes it bearable. Especially since I have him like, three times within the day: once for English, once for Chemistry and the other for Physics. I have to say that I love all of his classes, just because it's _him _teaching those subjects, not because I liked them really.

"You think so?" He nodded and gave a reassuring smile of his own. Yeah, my morning was definitely brighter because of him. I then shifted my thoughts over to his home life, his children are amazingly lucky to have someone like him be their father, and if they didn't, they'd be very ungrateful and not realizing just how bad their situation could be, taking into account Miss Cloe Samuels and many other unfortunate children in such abusive homes. If it was anything that made my heart break, being 'the jerk' I could usually be, it was abuse. Any form of it was terrible, but abuse between intimate couples and from parents to children... my heart just ached for them and no one knows this, but I've shed tears for them too. That was a subject that really hit home for me. The deeper I thought about it, that's exactly why I was so scared to have a full comitted relationship, in fear that my 'true love' would hurt me and I'd be stuck and blinded because I loved them so much. Yeah, I think it's safe enough to definitely say I'm scared, but not for reasons other guys might be scared of comittment.

"Definitely. Fo' sho' actually." I couldn't help but to chuckle, it maybe have just been a random statement that might not have grabbed my attention, but because it came from Mr. Del – Rio, it was that much more hilarious.

"Well thank you, I think that this might be homework I'd be glad to work on tonight." I watched as he shrugged, but then I realized that he had something else to say.

"If you get going on them now, since there are only six questions, you won't even have homework. You can do it Zack." Ahh, there was that encouragement that he always gave. Amazing, is it not? "Please excuse me whilst I tell Sir Gangster over there that his trousers are descending." Well, I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to keep my laughter toned down to just mere giggles, but it was too funny at the moment. The best part? He actually laughed too. This was quality teacher / student bonding right here… "Anyway, just get going on in Zack, trust me… you won't have any homework in this class." I almost felt saddened that he left to go help someone else, but oh well I guess.

::~*~::

"Someone's got game." I lightly teased my brother that afternoon. We had just been freshly dismissed for the day and quite frankly, I couldn't _wait_ to get the fuck up outta here. Damn. He chuckled and shrugged, I could tell that something was on his mind, but he wasn't voicing it. This called for some serious convincing. Perhaps if I 'whined' enough, he'd tell me what was going on. He opened his locker and shoved the books he didn't need into it, and grabbed what he did need.

"Well, it's more of the possibility of 'What if' that's driving me insane. I mean, I'll never know if he likes me or not if I don't try at least, so I wrote that note. I figured, he could either turn away and I'd be stuck in my oh – so – 'happy' relationship, or move on to something," I watched as he gently shook his head and then correcting himself. "Someone, so much better. I mean, yeah I… really, really like Sam, but he's always so… quick to cast me aside, especially when it comes to his family, because they don't even know about us and it's been a good four months. None of his friends know about us, I'm just picking up on the hints that he's ashamed of being with me, but doesn't mind me behind closed doors. Where's the fairness in that? If he can't be proud of me, then he doesn't deserve me, right?" I stopped and literally applauded my brother, in which he blushed heavily, but gave me a rather estranged look.

"Oh Alek, I think I'm really going to like 'Blondie', he's brought out so much more confidence within yourself, and all you did was write a 'love letter'. I can't imagine what would happen when he gets you in the sack. Hell, you might just buy me a new car 'Just Because'." Alek then laughed and then shut his locker, grabbing his backpack off the floor, zipping it up and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Zack, you're a jerk." He stated towards me, still chuckling a bit. "But I love the way you think."

::~*~::

Well, after updating another story I said to myself, "Hey, this story needs some more attention." And so I decided to update it because I know you're excited about this new story. It's a bit of a fresh version of what I usually write, so I do hope very much that you enjoyed it. Oh, and what do you think about Alek's 'love letter' to Cam? Isn't it too cute? Ahahahah. And y'know, Cameron is unknowingly raising Alek's confidence, so perhaps it could turn into something worthwhile and vice versa? Well, stay tuned to find out! =P

Yamisangel101


	4. Chapter 4: Look From The Inside

**The Close Call****  
Chapter Four: Look From The Inside**

I looked down at my cell phone, noting that we had a lot of time on the bus before we'd be home, since Bridgette was going to her friend's house and all. So we definitely had some time to talk about things and I had a few on my mind that I wanted to talk about. "So Alek, what's the deal with Sam? I mean… I thought you were like, crazy for him or some kinda shit like that." I watched as Alek moved his backpack over and shrugged for a moment, but knew he had to give in and tell me. He had to do so because he already spit out the fact that he was going to stand up to Sam, so yeah.

Heheh, I love being the evil twin. It's great loads of fun, trust me.

"Well, his family knows all about him coming out and them being active gay supporters, you'd think they would've met me already, but he just doesn't want to bring me home to meet his family. I suppose it hasn't helped that they keep asking and asking and asking when they're going to meet me, but every single time he just makes up excuses, that I've never given. It's like he doesn't want me to meet them. Do you think that he's embarrassed of me?" I shook my head in a negative response, as much as I thought it was a rhetorical question, I answered anyway. Alek then let out a soft yet irritated sigh and began once again. "And y'know… he never wanted me to meet his friends, ever. When I inquired about it he said to me the other week, 'Babe, you know I totally dig you… but if I was caught dating a nerd; it wouldn't turn out so pretty and result in 'Social Suicide'. So, this will just be our little secret, okay?' and then he grabs my butt and walks away." Oh wow, so this guy _was_ a first class ass, the one I was hoping would never snatch my brother away, but has and held him captive for four long ass months too. I just took a moment to hope that Alek wasn't in too deep to get out. "I figure, that maybe it's time to face the fact that I need to be with someone who actually isn't afraid to be with me, over 'Social Suicide'. I mean, I can understand the whole in public thing, but I mean… not letting me meet his already approving family? His friends either, who know he's queerer than a bed bug, what the hell's up with that?" I couldn't help but to half bust a gut. Sometimes Alek would come out with the most hilarious stuff, especially when he was ranting.

"Oh Alek, I love you." I noticed that he started laughing, which instantaneously made me feel happier. It was good that I brightened up his afternoon, even if it was just by a little bit, y'know? "Well, are you going to see Sam?" I questioned, wanting to know just when to take 'Jock Jerk' off my radar and throw 'Blondie' on it. He just shrugged, which made me wonder why and just what was going on.

"I sent him a text, but I think he's ignoring me… again. Whatever." That wasn't fair, for Sam to be jerking around Alek like that. Usually in a relationship, you should be proud to show your significant other off to the world. I know I love to parade Tess around because she's my princess. I'm not no Prince Charming, more of the Jester really, but hey… it all worked out. Ah, Tess… I guiltily looked down at the floor, and I thought of Leah. How could I be such a prick? Well, I knew what I had to do; I was going to break it off with Leah when I took her out to dinner the night after this one, which is taking Tess to the movies. What the hell was I doing? Well, it would be stopped soon enough.

::~*~::

"I had an amazing time tonight, Zackary." Tess told me sincerely as she wrapped her arms around me in such a thankful embrace. I smoothly moved in and planted a soft kiss upon those irrestible lips of hers. God I wish I could just take her out right here, show her the beast I've got inside that's just waiting to be released. I wanted her from her head down to her toes. Everything about this girl is insanely beautiful.

"Me too babe, me too." I told her as she gently nuzzled into my neck, planting tiny kisses upon it. Oh she just _knows_ my hot spots and she also knows just how drive me crazy with lust. "I can't wait for Friday now." Ah yes, that was the fateful day where Tess would be spending the night at my place for the first time since we've been together, it's exhilarating and y'know, sleeping with her would be nice, it's not like we haven't already, since we have. But I had a feeling that my family would be all over Tess and I that night, so it might not be good to indulge in too much.

Pfffttt, and here I was talking about taking her out right here. Yeah I don't think I can control myself on Friday but I doubt it's a bad thing.

I suddenly dipped Tess and just let the deep passion within me kiss that girl with all and everything I had. See, Tess made me want to be a better person, especially for her and I'm not afraid to say that I care for her deeply, but did I 'love' her? I'm not too sure yet. "Well, I have to get going upstairs, finish up the last tail end of an assignment and I'll text you." She said breathlessly as she gave me an angelic smile.

"But of course, homework calls my sweet." Tess was a hopeless romantic, so I made sure to pull out all the stops. She deserved it for working so hard, especially after her father passed maybe a month or so after Nona had. It was almost like a double loss really, but I was here with her every step of the way and I have to note that she's actually been quite happy, especially when she and I spend time together, which is why I tried to spend a lot of time with her. The last thing I'd want would be for her to fall into a depression. No, not my Tess.

"Indeed it does, I'll see you at school… and especially on Friday." She gave a flirtatious wink before waving goodbye for the evening. I had to say, that went pretty well. Fo' Sho'.

::~*~::

I non – chalantly walked into the mansion and up the huge ass flight of stairs, only I couldn't help but to hear some sniffling and shuffling yet slight panicky noises from the bathroom. "Aww, Alek, honey he didn't deserve you." Well, I knew that was Rachel's voice, but I didn't exactly know what happened. "If I hadn't have held your father down, he'd have grabbed his shot gun." I retraced my steps and lingered outside the slightly ajar door. "That looks bad… it'll probably bruise." Oh hell no, did this guy lay a hand on my brother? I wanted some answers and I wanted them _now_.

"What the hell happened?" I asked in a rather less intimidate position than I'd have liked. All I saw was Alek with some tissue paper over his bloody nose. What the fuck? "Alek, what's wrong?" He wiped his nose for the final time as he tossed out the bloody mess into the garbage bin in the bathroom. I couldn't help but to think how majorly pissed I'd be if I found out this was Sam's doing.

"Don't touch Sam, please Zack? It's not his fault." Alright, I'm pissed. Well if it wasn't his damn fault, I'd best be hearing my twin do some fancy explaining and fast too. "He's… got anger issues and sometimes he can't help who he lashes out at. I stood up to him and got an accidental bloody nose. I got him back don't worry, not physically… but verbally. I told him I deserved better than to be hidden in the shadows, especially when his family was perfectly okay with us, y'know?" I nodded, but that was all I could do. I wanted to take Sam and seriously injure the hell out of him for hurting Alek. We may not seem close to one another, but I love him dearly, and _no one_ messes with Alek, and not expect to have me involved. He'd get a mouthful alright, from me with some serious loving from my fist.

"Why don't you just settle down for the night, okay?" Rachel intertwined, making that suggestion towards Alek, who was already shaken up badly. Aww, I feel so bad. I gave Alek a hug and at first he was very surprised, but he hugged me back and that lifted my conscience, along with kind of decreasing my feelings of intense anger a bit. As soon as Alek left, I felt my hand being grabbed and the bathroom door being shut again. "Zackary, I know Samuel hurt your brother… badly. Listen to me sweetheart, do _not_ do anything stupid." I just chuckled. Me? Do something stupid? Never! No really, that's totally not me… alright, it is very like me. And Sam is going to get a mouthful as soon as humanely possible and I was going to have the pleasure of doing so.

::~*~::

Wow, well first of all we get a better look on what Alek's relationship is like… and apparently this guy is just a jerk. Awww, well I'm sure Alek's better off without him anyway. Tess and Zack seemed to have had a great time, and I think they're quite cute together ahaha. But anyway, even though it seemed like he paid for defending himself and standing up to Sam, but at least he did it. Which causes Zack to feel quite angry with Sam and it seems like he wants to settle a score. Uh oh. There's just tons of drama up in here! So, Happy Holidays to all and I'll see you next chapter! =D

Yamisangel101


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

**The Close Call****  
Chapter Five: Broken**

I know I told Rachel that I wouldn't do anything stupid, but since when do I ever listen? Exactly, I don't. So, now here I now had a suspension placed on my name for making Sam bleed just a teensy weensy bit more than Alek had the following night, which was a lot by the way. I don't even recall doing it. Almost like blacking out and then waking up and here I am. Being accused of something I don't remember doing, but must have… otherwise I wouldn't have Sam's blood on my hands. Part of me felt bad, but the other half was saying, 'Fuck that' because he hurt Alek, he hurt him badly and I wanted to get back at him. "Zack, I should've known." Rachel said as she glanced down at me worriedly. I heaved a soft sigh, but I was thankful that my step - mother came and not my father. He wouldn't have been mad or anything, but it's not the most impressive, your child sitting in the office for physically harming another student? Yeah, it wouldn't be in the top most cherished moments for a parent.

"I'm sorry Rach; I just couldn't _not_ do anything about it. Seeing Alek like that, it really pissed me off and I wanted to give Sam the message that he can't mess with my brother and not mess with me too." I noticed that she actually seemed quite impressed. Maybe she wasn't expecting me to stick up for him? Well, just because we might not 'seem' close, it didn't mean we weren't. I'm just not the whole 'let your feelings show' kind of guy but I still had feelings, and a heart too if you can believe it. "Besides, I know Alek wouldn't have done it himself. So yeah, I had to." She caressed my cheek and gave a slight nod as she signaled for me to follow her out of the office, since she was done talking to whoever the hell she needed to. The principal I think. Principal, Vice Principal whoever it was, I could care less... it's all the same shit.

"I know honey, I'm very proud of you for proving a point. But there's defending a point and taking it too far. Zack, did you see the damage you did? Oh, I just shuddered when I saw what you did to him. That was just, well… I guess we shouldn't worry too much right now, but I'll fill you in and spare your father the details, other than your suspension for the remainder of the week." I nodded solemnly. I really hoped that any of the universities and colleges I applied to would look past this. Damn. But I had gotten all of the work in my classes and hey, at least it was an 'out of school' suspension and I get to spend time at home, although I wondered about what would happen on Friday night with Tess. For disciplinary reasons, they'd probably cancel her coming over, but maybe if I pressed the issue, softly of course, then they'd leave it be? Hmmm. It was a thought nonetheless if nothing else.

"Can we just go home? I've got all I need from here." I mildly cursed as I could feel a migraine coming, great. Just fucking perfect. What else could go wrong? I noticed that Rachel nodded and softly showed some compassion, as she knew that a beloved migraine was blessing me. Joy.

::~*~::

"Zack, this is a lot harder to deal with than it seems," My father began wearily as he typed away while talking to me. I learned not to take it personally; he was only trying to get his work done and deal with a son who created mishaps. It had to be a rather tough juggle, no? I think so. "On one hand, you should be punished for doing such a horrible thing to Sam." Yeah, I knew that line was coming. But what puzzled me most was how he seemed hesitant. That wasn't like my father at all. Normally he was so sure of things. He glanced at me sympathetically and I just shifted my gaze to the floor. What else could I do? "On the other hand, I want to applaud and praise you. You stuck right up for Alek when he needed you most. I had a feeling despite Rachel's warning, you did go ahead and do what you felt you had to do in order to defend your brother. I mean, even Rach herself is proud that you went ahead and showed Sam that he couldn't mess with Alek. So, even though I know your brother will probably be upset with you, I'm giving you praise because I know that I would've done the same thing in your shoes. Besides, school is punishing you enough with homework over a suspension." Well, I think I definitely like that response. Yes, yes I do very much.

"Thanks dad," I began, trying to figure out just what it was I wanted to tell him. "But I do have a question, what about Tess on Friday?" He glanced at me inquisitively and raised an eye brow. I guess he wondered just why I was bringing her up. "I didn't do something overly appropriate." That seemed to get him thinking on the right track as to what I meant and I watched for any subtle hints of negativity from him, but astonishingly found nothing.

"Oh, Zack your girlfriend can still stay the night. That's fine. As I said, it wasn't like you did this for no reason. You defended Alek because he wouldn't have done it himself." He then glanced down at his wrist watch and sighed, probably because I had been suspended within a half an hour of getting to school. That was a new record, especially for me. "Well, I think you should be getting on that homework now, it might take your mind off things for awhile." My father knew exactly what seemed to be going through my mind at the moment. And that was simply my hate for Sam that was racing through my mind at the moment. I still felt that I wasn't finished with him, that he deserved _so_ much more for treating my brother the way he had for the past four months of his life. But, at least I did what I could. For now. "You can't keep thinking about him Zack, it's over now. You showed him not to mess with Alek and I strongly doubt he will after that. Just take some time to relax or something; you deserve that much at least." I nodded and after a quick hug I left him be to finish whatever the hell it was he was doing. I never really knew or inquired as to what it was… but all I knew was that I had some serious homework calling my name. Le sigh.

::~*~::

Holy shit. I never thought I'd actually get through all of that homework. Damn. They really know how to pack it on. But I finished it. The entire week's worth of homework even though it may have taken me about six hours to do so, I still accomplished it. So I figured that now would be a great time to just lay back and see if taking a nap would help with this slowly yet surely on coming migraine would magically go away. Of course it wouldn't, but damn it all, was it a crime to wish? I think not.

"Zack?" I wearily opened my eyes and I saw Alek peek in from behind the door, which I guess wasn't completely shut like I thought it was. Oh well. I found the energy, somehow, to get up and talk to him for awhile. Even if I'd much rather be sleeping off this intense pounding that was going on inside my head. But this was one of those moments where I had to not be a selfish prick and give my brother the respect he deserved. "Can I talk to you please?" Well like I was going to refuse him from doing that? No, not at all.

"Sure, c'mon Alek… let us talk." I shifted over so he could have enough space to climb up on the bed beside me. And when I say climb, I mean climb. It's rather high off the ground. I don't know why, it just happened that way aha. "So, I bet you want to chew me out huh?" I looked down feeling rather solemn, only because I had a feeling he was going to tell me right off about hurting Sam and how I got involved in 'his business' and that I shouldn't have… all of that lovely crap. But, I took note that he gave me a warm smile instead, which really fucking confused me. Did I not know anyone anymore?

"Thanks Zack, for sticking up for me and showing Sam that he can't mess with me, without suffering consequences. I don't think I could ask for a greater brother." Well, now this was a turn of events, wasn't it? I sat there in half shock, I thought for damn sure that he'd start harping on me to mind my own business and not his. But I like this, I like it a lot.

"Hey, of course I'm going to defend you. I always will and promise to until I can't anymore. Which would be if I suddenly become mute, have laryngitis at the time or I'm dead. Those would be the only exceptions." Alek shook his head and chuckled. Of course I knew that I was babbling like a brook, but I only ever did that with Tess really, or when I was nervous. Which was around Tess mostly. "You know what I mean. I have your back and you've got mine. That's how this brother thing works." I was surprised, yet not so surprised when Alek hugged me, very tightly.

"Zack, you really didn't have to defend me and you did. I love you so much." I rolled my eyes but gently gave my brother's back a couple pats while he hugged me. Normally I didn't like this kind of interaction, but I knew he meant it with the utmost sincerity, so I accepted it.

"Alright, can you get off me before someone I know sees us? I wouldn't want to ruin my tough guy rep. You know how it is." I said as I playfully gave him a shove and laughed, until he fell off my bed. Oh shit! I looked over and saw him laughing, well… that was a good thing wasn't it?

"You are such an asshole." I grinned from ear to ear, now that was the kind of relationship I was used to having with my twin.

"Yes, indeed I am."

::~*~::

Well, I wasn't quite expecting to update this story again before Christmas, but here I am! It seems like Zack got in trouble by the school for defending his brother, but at home he's actually getting praise. Well, sort of aha. Besides the homework which to Zack is very much so punishment. XD And then Alek comes to talk to Zack, which is sweet and rather humorous. Poor Alek Ahahahahah. Well, do let me know what you thought about it. I cannot wait to hear from you guys. Happy holidays to all! =)

Yamisangel101


	6. Chapter 6: Not So Forward At All

**The Close Call****  
Chapter Six: Not So Forward At All**

"So when are you planning on banging him?" I laughed when Alek's eyes widened in shock. You'd think that he'd know my profanity by now and that it should come with its own filter, but it doesn't. "Y'know, 'Blondie'? The one you wrote out a love letter to? When do you plan on getting him in the sack?" His mouth dropped and I chuckled. My twin could be so incredibly naïve at times – and this certainly was one of them.

"Well, Zack… I don't even know if he likes me in that way. He didn't say much after that, nor did he make eye contact for the rest of the period. Do you think I screwed up?" He questioned rather worriedly as he got up off of the floor and climbed back up to my bed, this time flopping down across it. I honestly wish I could tell him what he wanted to hear. I could then tell him that yes; Cameron was madly in love with him and they'd be happy together, but I have no idea whether or not he even feels the same way as my brother does. This shit can be so amazingly hard. I have a feeling that Alek won't do much about it, so I think it was long time for me to step in. Which I'd love to, thank you for offering Alek – even though he never said a word or asked me to do anything, I'll do it anyway. He can thank me later.

"Nah, it's tough beans, this crush shit. You just have to wait for him to come around to you, I mean – he seems so deadly shy, it might take awhile Al, but even if it does… y'know what? Why don't you make the first move? You might find it to be more beneficial than waiting around for it to happen. Maybe Cameron's thinking the same thing, 'What the hell am I doing?' and who knows; maybe he's just as nervous as you are. You'll never find out sitting here, with your ass on my bed." I shifted my gaze over to my twin and watched as he gave a small chuckle, but then he seemed to take exactly what I said into serious consideration.

"Normally I'd be leery taking advice from you, but you're right Zack. I should be initiating the first move; I would if I had his number… I was the one who gave him mine. Ughh, I'm such an idiot." He let out a sigh and glanced away discouragingly but at that very moment the vibration in his pants pocket sent me wondering just who was texting him.

"Hey, can I look at that text?" He shrugged and tossed his phone at me. We share everything, of course Alek will always ask me before hand, where as I might not ask _every_ single time, but we didn't mind sharing like that because we pretty much knew everything that went on in each other's lives anyway, so it's not like it was a total violation of privacy.

_Hi Alek, it's me, Cam. I really hope I'm not bothering you. How's your day been?_

My eyes widened for a moment – speak of the little devil now. That sexy blond devil… according to Alek of course. "Hey Al, I think you're really going to enjoy this text." Alek just rolled his eyes but took back his phone without looking at it.

"I'll only be excited if it's a picture message from Cameron, and him… not fully clothed." I shook my head when he gave a suave wink to go along with that statement of his. Sometimes my innocent brother could come out with the _most_ sexual comments. It was quite amusing in all honesty, so it's not like I minded it.

"Well it's no picture message, but it is a message from him." I was enjoying how Alek's cheeks turned red and he quickly glanced down at his mobile device and … was actually trembling. Oh wow, does he like Cameron _that_ much? That's quite cute. Aww. Wait, did I just use the word _cute_? Wow, what the hell was becoming of me lately? Damn. "So, what'd you say back? You can tell me 'Stud'." It felt beyond good to make Alek laugh, especially with the crap he's gone through with Sam. All I wanted to see was him smile and be his happy self. That's all.

"I just replied with, 'You're not bothering me at all, I was hoping you'd text me. Eh, it's alright, how was yours?' and that's it. I'm waiting on a reply now." It was very sweet how when even talking about Cameron, my twin's cheeks would turn red and he'd get all jittery aha. So innocent, I felt tainted just watching it.

"Well I wouldn't want to disrupt your texting, so why don't you go have that conversation in seclusion? Aha, I've got a feeling your dirty mind will take away his innocence alone." Alek pretty much face - palmed as I chuckled. It was true, or so I figured anyway. He playfully rolled his eyes but glanced at me sympathetically.

"Aww, do you have another migraine? I shouldn't have bothered you Zack, I'm sorry." I quickly shook my head, immediately regretted it too, but still – there was no way I was going to let Alek think he was bothering me because he really wasn't.

"No Alek, you weren't bothering me at all. I wasn't doing much of anything, but I have this nagging feeling I'm supposed to do something tonight. I just can't remember what exactly it was." Alek's eyes shot open for a moment as he tried to remember just what I may have forgotten. Did I mention that he's like, my right arm? Well if I didn't I'm sure as hell going to tell you now – he's my amazing right arm.

"Actually, weren't you supposed to take Leah out to dinner tonight?" Shit! Yeah! That's exactly what I was supposed to do. Fuuck, how do I get out of that? No, it's too late to get out of it. It's courteous to give them twenty four hours notice – at least I'd like the same respect in return, so it was official. I had a date tonight with a girl I wasn't, exactly… sort of seeing and having my actual girlfriend sleepover on Friday. Oh wow. I really do know how to jam pack my schedule don't I? Just fucking perfect! Arrggghhh.

::~*~::

"This is amazing Zack, you surprise me I have to say." Ah, that smile was such a sweet one. I gave her a small smile of my own as we sat down to dinner, which was courtesy of my craving for some fancy Italian food aha, but still her being satisfied gave me that feeling of accomplishment. I was glad to have fulfilled her evening. Now, was it over yet? "Normally a girl would feel pretty nervous about eating in front of a boy she _really_ likes, but I feel like I can be myself and I've never really felt that before. I think it's pretty special, don't you?" Well, she was just _pouring_ on the guilt, wasn't she? Perhaps her lifelong dream was to become an actress? If not, she damn well should be.

"Well, to be yourself in front of someone with no cares… that actually is kind of special." I told her with a suave smile of mine. C'mon, what was I supposed to say? 'No, I don't want to be here with you… I want my girlfriend'? Yeah something tells me I wouldn't leave this facility without some seriously bruised balls if I were to shoot my mouth off like that. So I won't… but I just wondered how much longer I could keep this up. Shit.

"So, what are your dreams Zack? Your goals? Your ambitions? There has to be some kind of passion deep within you." She asked me as she elegantly thanked the waiter for placing her plate in front of her and prepared herself to eat it. I did the same, not so elegantly of course, but I was ready to dig into this, I hadn't eaten and was kind of famished really. It was my little way of self – punishing. Don't ask, really. It's just something I do. I'm not like, cursed with an eating disorder or anything.

"Well, I've actually planned to go to University for piano a long time now… but I've come to realize that I'm not totally sure if that's what I want to do, like full time y'know?" She nodded, her brown eyes peering into the depth of my soul, her long flowing blond locks gently draping along her slender shoulders. Her sun - kissed skin was quite warmingly pleasant. I don't care if that's not a word. No one said I was smart…

"I totally get that and it's alright If you're not overly sure what you want to do yet. We've still got some time. Although I was thinking about being a Law Clerk, y'see, I don't really have the charisma to be a lawyer but I have a really high interest in the law field. So I wouldn't mind doing work there, y'know? I'll be doing some hours at the courthouse, it's not overly much but it's getting my foot in the door." That actually sounded quite interesting. So her issue was not trying to figure out what she wanted to do, but just how to get there. Well, at least she knew what it was she wanted to do, that was a step further than I was.

"You'll get there, no worries. You're a smart girl who knows what it is she wants." Her smile melted my insides. Not to mention she looked scrumptious in the dim candle light. Yummy, I could take her out right here. Just clear off the table and lick her from head to toe. Mmmmm.

"You alright, Zack? You haven't even touched your meal…" She trailed off in a sweet, yet worrying tone, it made me click back into reality and give her a reassuring smile, in which she gave a very cute giggle in response. I could just eat this little sweetheart up right now. I didn't _only_ mean that in the dirty way aha. She was too cute for words though.

"Oh I'm fine, just kinda in my own world. So sorry about that, Leah." I began to dig into my meal – respectfully of course, but it was almost hard to hold back because of how seemingly hungry I was. But y'know, I couldn't help but to wonder why I was so hungry. Hmm. Oh well, I have better things to worry about other than worrying about my stomach.

"It's alright, but I have to ask you…" I glanced at her and wondered just what was going through that innocent mind of hers; just hoping her thoughts might involve me. "After dinner, would you like to go back to my… _empty_ apartment?" Well I'll be damned, I think I really like her. A lot.

::~*~::

Well, this is not only a belated birthday chapter to **blonddiva** (I still owe her two more aha) … but it's also a birthday chapter to a very best friend of mine, **DanoR1392**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Ahahaah, this update is for you! So, we've got Alek all blushing over Cameron just texting him – it makes me wonder what would happen if they were to kiss ahahah. But then Zack is reminded about his date with Leah and goes through with it, only things are hinting towards going… all the way aha. Well, I can't wait to read what you all thought about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Yamisangel101


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**The Close Call****  
****Chapter Seven: Aftermath**

Have you ever had sex that was like, forbidden but you ended up having it anyway and was like, 'Aw hell yeah, this is great!' but then felt your stomach lurch on the way home knowing your girlfriend will 'tombstone pile – drive' your ass into the ground? That's the kind of sex I had tonight – with Leah. Who's not my girlfriend, but this girl on the side? Well, she definitely got a full serving of me tonight, but now I've got a full serving of guilt eating my fucking heart out. Tess and I – have a rather different kind of relationship than most. It's more of an 'open' one, but open on my end more so than hers. I'm really giving this 'one girl relationship' thing a try – but Tess … gets me. She knows I've got that wild side that just can't be tamed. Well, it could be – when I'm like forty or something...

But I'm sure as hell not forty something and I still haven't sewn my wild oats – but Tess gets me, she really does. She knew from the start that I'm quite the ladies' man, always have been but she's persuasive and persistent – a deadly mix. Long story short? If I feel tempted by another female, I can tell Tess in confidence in which she tells me it's alright and that she assures me that things are alright between us – as long as she gets an invite to join aha. That's my kinky girl. But… this time, I didn't get to tell Tess about Leah. I mean I will eventually, but that's something that I have to kinda build up the nerve to tell her. It's hard y'know, because every time I do I feel like I'm cheating, but it's not really cheating if it's like, an open relationship right? Or is it? I'm thinking there's some kinda handbook out there that would explain it all, but I don't think there is. Just some random asshole who made all the rules. That's gotta to be it.

Well now I was just lying in bed, two o'clock in the morning and I had just gotten finished with heaving up that lovely dinner – due to my terrible on – coming migraine and it wasn't fun at all, but at least I could kinda relax. A little bit. Although I really wish I could just talk to Tess, she always makes me feel comfortable and better whenever I've had a migraine or just wasn't feeling well. Who was always there, besides my brother, step – sister, father and step – mother? Tess, _my_ girl. She means the world to me and man, I can't explain it. But then again, if I mean what I'm saying – why the fuck did I sleep with Leah? Maybe I was just… lonely? I mean, I won't be seeing Tess until the day after tomorrow. So I guess that's an explanation – or excuse. Whatever way seems best.

_Hey bby, what's happenin'? I really hope this doesn't wake you. Migraine is blessing me =/ - Zack_

I figured that if she was awake, she'd text back, if not… I'll just have to suffer this out like I normally do. Although it's a good thing I don't have to go to school, any my homework's all completed. So I can just lay around and what not but still, that didn't excuse Tess from school. The more I realized that, the more I felt like an idiot for bothering her at all. But then I just needed some comfort from her. Somehow…

_It's all good hun, I fell asleep at like six so I'm wired now ahahah, up just on the computer. You… want me to come over? =) – Tess_

Well, actually I'd love that! Of course I'm not going to be an asshole and let her walk here, no damn way. I… am going to get my girlfriend. The one I know who's true to me, because she's willing to _walk_ here, at two o'clock in the morning – just if it would make me feel better. Who would do that? Right, my girl. I lo – deeply care for her very much so. She always comes to my rescue. What would I do without her?

::~*~::

About an hour had passed and once Tess had gotten here – since I went to pick her up myself, we just decided to cuddle up in my spacious bed. Normally I'm not a big fan of 'cuddling' or 'spooning' so to speak, but the way she calmly, soothingly rubbed my back and was willing to stay right there with me, even after I threw up again, yeah… a little cuddling wouldn't hurt. Besides, I like snuggling up with Tess and only her. It wasn't until I felt her slender fingers caress my cheek and forehead, that I slightly tightened my grip around her, as if I didn't want her to leave and to tell you the truth, I really didn't. "Shh, you're okay Zack, I'm right here with you." She told me gently. Was there anything this girl could do, that would prevent me from falling hard for her? I utterly doubt it.

"I'm _so_ glad you're here, you have no idea." Even though I couldn't directly see her in the darkness that was of my room, I knew she was smiling. I never really thought she'd think… that she was any less than amazing to me. Important to me actually. I, need my Tess. I need and I want her, nor do I ever want her to leave. Although these feelings, are scaring me. I really don't believe in love. I think it's just a load of bullshit, but if I truly feel that way, why is my heart telling me different? It's because I'm weak. It has to be, right?

"Well get used to it, because I'll always be here for you Zack. Nothing will keep me away." Well, I could debate this crap later, because right now – I have some serious snuggling to do. Ahh! What the hell am I saying?

"I'd love nothing more than to be here with you." Alright, now I _know_ I'm seriously ill here. Am I like, dying or something? Sentimental shit is damn well oozing out of me. Eww. Well, if I wake up in the morning, I know that I lived. Joy… not.

::~*~::

I woke up, to an empty bed and a digital alarm clock glowing some random numbers at me. I then sat up a bit and glanced back at that alarm clock of mine. The fucking bastard. _12:49 pm._ Oh wow, I guess I did sleep in a bit. I reached for my phone and found about three texts and a note on the other side of my bed. So I reached over for the note first.

_Hey my teddy bear, you feel asleep pretty quickly I have to say. And you're amazing at snuggling ahahah. I was going to sneak home around six, but your brother told me I'd do no such thing… so he made me stay and have a nice breakfast with him, Bridgette, your dad and step – mom. It was really awesome and I have to say, your fam is pretty great and they love you soo much. I don't think you give them enough credit. Don't roll your eyes Zackary, you know I'm right. Anyway, I… 'deeply care about you' , and will text you later on to see how you're feeling._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Tess :)_

Well that was a sweet note. I was wondering how she might have gotten home or if she actually did. It's really good to know that Alek didn't let her though. I get nervous whenever she does walk somewhere. Anything can happen in this society right? Even in the more better of parts of Stiles, scary shit can happen and I'd never forgive myself if something did happen to her. Now, to scroll through my texts.

_Hey you. Hope you're feeling a lot better than last nite. Be sure to take your nausea stuff and get lots of rest. – Tess_

_It's about ten thirty and here I am, thinking about you again. =) – Tess_

_I really don't mean to bug you, normally you'd be up by now, but it's all good. As long as you're resting up for Friday ;) Aha txt me when you get up okay? – Tess_

If I ever once doubted she cared for me, I should _really_ smack my head off something. She's not bugging me at all, I actually think it's cute how she's thinking about me and worrying a bit. I wouldn't want her to worry too much of course, but y'know – it's nice to know that she does. I figured that lying down again would be rather beneficial, seeing as I was beginning to feel slightly nauseous again, and my head was just fucking killing me – so if I was asleep, I wouldn't be able to recognize how shitty I was feeling… now if only I could have a bit of relief, enough to let me fall asleep anyway. I closed my eyes and thought of Tess, a smile caressed my face as I did so. She gave me so many crazy feelings.

Seriously.

::~*~::

Well, here's another update for you. =) I figured that since I've had a little updating… slacking going on, I'd start with this again ahahah. So yeah, it's to get my creative juices flowing once again. Now, poor Zack seemed to be suffering some more with his migraines. Aww, that's not so great – but what is great is that Tess totally went out of her way just to bring comfort to her (kinda open) boyfriend. Awww. Now that's too sweet and it proves just how genuine to him she is. Amazing. And of course all through out this ordeal – he's arguing and questioning his true feelings for her. It makes for crazy, interesting dialogue – no? Ahahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it won't be too long before I bring out the next. =)

Yamisangel101


	8. Chapter 8: One Hope Too Late?

**The Close Call  
****Chapter Eight: One Hope Too Late?**

My brother was usually so subtle – but today that was one hell of an exception apparently. He was quite visibly drooling over 'Blondie' and it was _way_ too obvious. I was about to jab him with my freshly sharpened pencil – as if he _hadn't_ been poked before ahahah, but before I could do any such, entertaining thing, Koby then grinned, chuckled and decided to speak to Al. "You know it might just be easier if you took a picture of him, you could look at him all day and jack off to him as much as you'd like." Well if that didn't turn Alek's face red, I have no idea what would. That was priceless. I reached over to give Koby praise by high five for that one. But then I noticed how Cloe flirtatiously waved her hand in front of Alek's face, which certainly grabbed his attention. He glanced over at her and she gave an irrestible million dollar smile.

"I see someone's on 'Could Nine' or should I say 'Cloud Cameron'?" Ahahah, nicely put Angel! Man, I love that girl. Well, love her as in a great friend – that I'd love to hop in the sack with Zack. But for now all I had was the hope that maybe I could someday.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alek blushed at Cloe's excellent lust radar. Shit, she's good!

"I'm sorry, what?" But he gave a smirk after it, which meant he obviously heard her. But then he turned to Koby. "Listen – well I guess you _are_ right, but my camera phone would give me away. It literally says, 'Ready?' before taking a picture. Ughh." I couldn't help but to laugh – it was so true. Poor Alek, looks like he wouldn't be jacking to Cam's picture any time soon. Just then Koby pulled out his phone and gave a smile.

"Yo Cam, make this one F.B.O." Ahahah, Cameron make that photo 'Facebook Official'? Yeah as much as I don't overly know him – something tells me Cameron doesn't like photos, especially the way he hid from Koby's camera phone and politely said, 'What? No.'. I noticed Cloe's heavenly little giggle and she slightly cast her work aside. She then began softly talking to Alek.

"What or who are you thinking about?" She paused and flipped her blond hair as well as fixed her cleavage. Way to go Cloe. I was so close to asking Del - Rio for a bucket - to catch my waterfall of drool. Hot damn. "Is it about a gorgeous blond with a ridiculously hot bod?" She chuckled and proceeded on teasing him. Oh Cloe, you're my hero – ine. With a little sex high that represents the drug I'm sure… "I'm flattered you think I'm _such_ eye candy." She stated with a wink. But then my gaze shifted over to Koby, who caught Dylan's attention by lovingly tossing his pencil at him – then asking, playfully demaning Dylan to get it. In which Dylan did.

"Yo Dyl, make him face the camera. I just need a picture. Please Cam? I promise I won't put it on _any_ social networking site." As soon as Alek started speaking after that, my attention swung back around to him and Cloe. Holy shit, I feel so A.D.D. this morning. But I do love it when there's action all around me. In the great and wonderfully nasty way too of course but still, oh how I couldn't help but to grin at that thought.

"Well Cloe, you are gorgeous and definitely eye candy – that I will admit to you, but I guess there's someone else that I'm thinking about." And oh – here's Dylan's reply. Best pay attention to that, he always came up with something too funny, he's our definite 'Class Clown' and me? I'm just the perve who pumps the nerve.

"Koby, damn it – just wait 'til he's drunk. Then you can get all the photos you need." He chuckled when he saw Cameron slightly laugh but roll his eyes at the comment. "No kidding man, last time I tried to make him do something – the crazy ass bastard tripped me and punched me in the eye." I smiled as 'Blondie' actually genuinely laughed. As stated before – I didn't really know him, but it seems like he hadn't had a good laugh in awhile.

"I did not, you did trip yes but I swear that I tried to help you up – not punch you." He responded through some giggles, trying not to make his laughter too obvious when we're all supposed to be doing work. Mr. Del – Rio was cool like that, he'd often indulge in our messed up conversations and make us laugh, but of course, bottom line was - he still had a job to do.

"Thanks Alek, that's too sweet of you." Cloe told my twin as she gave a smile, drumming her beautifully manicured fingers upon her binder. Although she then placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know who you were thinking about and I gotta say, if Cameron wasn't practically a sibling to me, I'd hit him… with my handcuffs." Alek chuckled and I have to admit, it's been awhile since I've seen a smile and / or look of amusement on his face at all. I made a mental note to tell Cloe how much that was appreciated.

I shifted my gaze as soon as Koby nudged Cloe, asking her to somehow get Cameron's attention. Of course she didn't notice that Cameron had placed his headphones in, probably trying to focus on his work. I don't blame him, we could get so completely off track, that getting back to work was pretty much impossible and we all cursed how we had homework. "Cameroonnnn." She called in a sing song voice but gave a rather sexy pout when he didn't acknowledge her. "Hey 'Twinkle', turn the hell around!" She softly exclaimed and then wadded up a piece of paper that she had scrapped off to the side and chucked it … _right_ at the back of my head. "Whoops. Sorry, didn't mean to smack you with my balls." Ahahah, it's official – I love this girl!

"Hey, I'm not my brother – I just don't dig balls y'know? But I'll play with yours anytime." I replied with a wink and chuckle of my own. I smiled when Cloe cracked up with laughter. Perhaps I made her day a little brighter? I could only hope - especially if some kinda shit went down with her last night. Breaks my heart to think about it and I'm sorry, but I don't want to get emotional in class. Fuck that.

"I'm sorry Zack, I don't have any balls for you to play with – just two ginormous globes." She told me as she cupped her breasts and gave a little teasing shake. Oh Cloe, you naughty little devil you. "Oh, and don't forget the airbags I'm sitting on." She informed me as she got up to do a little booty dance. If she drove me any more wild – I swear…

As Cameron turned around to reveal a gorgeous smirk – let's get one thing right, I am _not _gay. I'm as straight as they come believe me, well I _may_ have locked lips with another guy when drunk… but I must've been smashed because I definitely don't remember nothing of the sort, but anyway… my point is, if that smirk of 'Blondie's melted me – Alek was probably jizzing in his pants. And of course Koby snapped the picture without Cameron even noticing. Then he glanced over at Alek and gave a smile.

"There Alek, now you can drool over Cam twenty four seven. Don't say I never got'cha anything." Alek gave a wide smile in Koby's direction.

"I _so_ love you – no homo." Alek joked with Koby in return. I had to admit – if it's one thing my brother's great at, it's having a sense of humor. Gay jokes never bother him. It's too funny and most of the time, _he's _the one who states them so it's pretty funny, hilarious when you think about it.

I watched as Koby chuckled and simply said, "I love you too, no hetero." Ahahah, oh these guys make my life. And of course Cloe was still slightly doing her little booty dance, until Mr. D cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Cloe, Cloe, Cloe – how many times must we discuss this?" I watched as he gave a slight smirk before continuing on. "You'll get more business _after_ class, not during." Ahahah, oh it was official once again, only I'm loving Mr. Del – Rio this time. I seriously doubt there's a teacher as amazing and who has such a great sense of humor, is compassionate and inspiring as him. Really. Legit shit, bud. "Guys and girls alike, you can fondle with thoughts of her later. As much as you don't want to see me again – the feeling's mutual and so I'll be damned if anyone is going to fail this assignment." Yup. He, was _that_ amazing.

But of course I couldn't just leave Koby and Alek's short conversation alone, so me being me, I couldn't leave this lie.

"Hey Koby, you're a brave soul son. Do you even _know_ what happened to the last guy who said he loved my brother, specifically no hetero? All the poor bastard did was turn around." Alek's face turned red, but it turned half pale as well when Cameron was noticeably laughing. I thought for sure he'd face palm right there ahahah. Aww, poor Alek. I'm a horrible brother. But he loves me anyway.

"You make me out to be a gay nympho." He said meekly but you know that I just couldn't help myself and once my teasing started (with Alek anyway) it never really stopped for the rest of the day.

"A nympho… who's gay… yup, that's you." I told him with a smile, as I did _not_ expect the textbook to smack my arm as it did. Koby then shrugged after chuckling, but spoke once again.

"It's whatever. I'm used to being surrounded by gay people all the time. My own girlfriend won't stop playing tonsil hockey with Cloe." Of course Alek and I glanced over at Jade almost instantly, she blushed. Ahahah, she was too cute.

"But we're competing to see who can score first and she's _so_ damn good at it." And as if on cue, Cloe made a cat claw with her right hand as she giggled.

"Meow." She stated and seductively purred with a sensual wink. But what came from my twin in response, I wasn't expecting, but made my day all the more.

"Orientation or not, girl on girl is so incredibly hot." Alek! Well I'll be damned. "So I won't be complaining at all." Hell yeah! There was that similar twin thinking. Oh how I loved my brother.

"Man you're so lucky," I started talking to Koby, but then turned my gaze towards Cloe and continued my statement. "Cloe that is so hot, can you bang my girlfriend? And more importantly, can I have the options of joining and watching?" My brother face palmed as I grinned, good lord that'd be sexy.

::~*~::

Well, doesn't this bunch know how to entertain a classroom? Ahahahah, it's too precious really. I love it and they're all such a good humored bunch. It's quite awesome and I'm sure they lift one another's spirits. Well, this was pretty much a fill – in chapter, but whatever. I can't wait to hear from you guys as to what you thought. =)

Yamisangel101


	9. Chapter 9: Alive Times Nine

**The Close Call****  
Chapter Nine: Alive Times Nine**

Thank fuck! The weekend's here once again. It was only around the end of September still, but here I was – along with approximately the rest of the school population feeling wonderful now the weekend had arrived. Of course I kept a close eye on my brother, who surprisingly actually had a date or two with 'Blondie' already. It's all being kept on the complete low though, I can't say as I blame them. It's their business and whenever they want to bring it out in the open – they can. No pressure.

It's not like that douche bag who last dated my brother, where he purposely kept it on the low and was embarrassed of him. No this was different. And me? I'm one hundred and fifty percent supportive.

As stated before, I think Cameron would be a great choice for Alek, just wonderful actually. Now what was stopping them from getting together already? Right, time I guess.

My brother suddenly busted through my bedroom door, well he opened it, but I mean he was just on fucking speed or something. Holy shit. "Zackary! You won't believe what happened." He told me as he flopped on my bed. I just grinned.

"Oh let me guess – some new 'Gucci' stuff came out and you just _have_ to call up your BFF Cloe to go shopping?" I inquired with a grin. He chuckled and rolled his eyes – a typical Alek response.

"No numb nuts. We're officially a couple, Cam and I, on the down low." He told me grinning from ear to ear. Man, I hadn't seen Alek so happy in forever. Shit, I need to take a picture.

"Smile 'Blond Eater'." I warned him. He just gave a smile and I snapped the picture. Hey – this isn't bad. It's actually a really awesome picture of him. "So, you're a couple huh? That's pretty awesome. Have you banged him _yet_?" He face palmed as I chuckled. As I said, I love his naivety. It's so much fun. That and he's innocent, and I'd love nothing more than to corrupt that.

"No – but I'd be lying if I said I didn't _want_ to. Man, he's _so_ incredibly sexy…" I held in my urge to chuckle once more when I heard Alek's dreamy little sigh afterward. Ahahah, too cute. "The sad part is, with his low confidence and self – esteem levels, he doesn't believe it." Aww, yeah that is true. I took a moment to wonder just what the hell would drive his confidence to the ground like that. It wasn't Dr. Mitchell, otherwise known as Brayden, Cam's dad. He was all too amazing and so sincere when it came to Cameron, but then a thought hit me. I know that doesn't happen often but still – perhaps it was his mother who gave him feelings like that?

If it was, my heart would be crushed. I mean, Alek and I lost our mother when we were quite young and part of me does wish she was able to hang around a bit longer, but I guess everything does happen for a reason. Dad has Rachel now and our loving step – sister Bridgette. "So," I began, shaking those thoughts from my mind. "What'd you do to, y'know, show him that his thoughts about himself aren't true?" Once I saw Alek smile, I knew he did _something_ at least.

"I told him that he was the sexiest guy ever and well, I told him anyone who didn't think so or appreciate him for just who he is, didn't deserve to be in his life at all. I stated that was the truth and then I kissed him." D'aww, that's cute. I'm quite proud of my brother to be honest. It's amazing for him to be lifting Cameron's confidence like that. So sweet indeed.

"Good for you Alek, I'm proud of you." I said with a genuine smile to show that I meant it very much. It wasn't until Bridgette appeared in my doorway that I realized it had been open. I should really learn to shut that. I glanced at her, she was in a rather short dress, it was about a few inches upward from her knees. Her legs were all silky smooth and she was wearing signature stiletto's.

"Al, your boyfriend's _so_ hot. Can I have a piece of that? Sibling's share y'know…" Ahahah, oh Bridgette. She was too much, but the look on Alek's face was even better.

"Back off biotch, he's mine. Get your own 'Boy Toy'." Ahahah, Alek! Oh how I love the people within my life.

::~*~::

Can you believe an entire month has passed? Crazy isn't it? I was still seeing both Tess and Leah – and so far, so great! Man I'm good. And well, Cameron and Alek were going quite strong. Although still on the low – again, I can't blame them. They just want to make sure it's legit and such before hand y'know. I was just doing my English homework – a shocker, alert the media, report it, throw it in the newspaper, I know right? Anyway, my homework and I spending some seriously needed time together. Of course the only reason I'm doing this shit, is because Mr. D assigned it. Not to mention I'm actually doing pretty well in his classes. I have Del – Rio for English, Chemistry and Physics. It. Is. Amazing! Especially to have him not twice, but three times in one day? It's fantastic and I'm doing well in all those classes.

As much as my entire family and I are shocked – I ain't complaining.

Oh and here's Alek waltzing into my room again, only this time he seems… not high, definitely not but so incredibly distracted and dazed, what the hell? "Zack, I've got both good and bad news. But it's not really bad news. Anyway, you're not kicking ass." He did the usual plop on my bed but got ready to explain some more. "First of all, I'm kinda sore… but it was fucking amazing." Whoa! Hold up a second! Alek _finally _slept with Cameron? Ahh! Since when? Wait, why the fuck am I more excited than Alek is? Ughh, straight fail. What's even worse? I was _completely_ guilty as charged when it came to checking Cameron out. Bridgette and I both. Wow. I need to fuck my girlfriend. Shiitt.

"So you two actually, y'know…" Alek nodded and couldn't contain his smile. "Hot damn, I was going to ask you where you got such a tan. For fuck sakes, you're glowing more than 'Tinkerbell'." Ahahah, oh I was good. I should bow and take applause for that.

"I can't even describe it, but it's a glow I won't be rid of anytime soon. It was rough, passionate, kinda kinky with the whipped cream – " Alright, there's only so much I can take of hearing my brother's intimate details, but the fact that sweet, innocent Cam was rather kinky in the bedroom. Hmm. Did he say he was ever up for a threesome? I think he did. Ahahah, oh wow. Listen to me… going on about my own brother's boyfriend like that. I think I may need help.

And Cloe needs to be my sexy nurse and assist me back to health _her_ way.

"Although, we had a rather intimate dinner out back, you know, out by the pool? Anyway, he took my hand, but told me that he had to tell me something important…"

**¤.¸.¤(*)¤.¸.¤**

_ "What is it Cam?" He asked his boyfriend of officially just over a month now. He adored the blond very much so. The only one who could ever make him breathless with nothing but a kiss. Alek watched as Cameron took his hand, gently caressed it as he seemed to be searching for the right words to say._

_ "You have shown me sides of myself that I never thought I'd be able to see. Such as being comfortable in my own skin and not giving a damn what anyone else thinks. To you, I owe so much. I'll never be able to pay you back. But I think I can make up for it. I'm going to be completely honest with you, because that's what partners within a relationship are supposed to do. So here it goes. There's this… girl, in my vocal lessons who I have these, fluttery feelings for. Don't you dare go thinking that you're not as good as she is – because that's bullshit Al, it really is. You are amazing and beyond gorgeous in so many ways. Not just your physicality, but your personality as well. You are essentially the perfect lover. So you deserve to have only the best. You deserve to have someone completely and utterly love you and only you. And I feel very guilty having these fluttery feelings for someone else and you just don't deserve that. So, I'm letting you go, so you can move on and truly be loved." Alek felt himself being gently kissed, but then he glanced into those familiar blue eyes. "And of course I always want to be your friend, none of this 'Yeah, sure' and then never talk to one another or, not be as comfortable as before. I… won't stop being your friend, if you won't stop being mine." Alek then hugged Cameron, knowing it might possibly be the last time he'd be so intimate with him._

_ "Never, I'll always be here and Cam – I'd best be one of the first to meet this girl." And Alek could honestly say, there was no hard feelings out of this what so ever._

**¤.¸.¤(*)¤.¸.¤**

"And that's what happened Zack, as much as you may or may not agree – I'm happy. I mean, I got the best of the one I was crushing on so long for an entire month, I couldn't have had any better. Over the course of the month, we had gotten to know so much about one another, we truly are friends and I swear, I couldn't be happier out of this." That was quite a tale I was told, but I could read the sincerity in Alek's eyes – he was not lying at all.

"Well I'm happy for you Alek, I'm also happy for 'Blondie' too. You guys helped one another, created stepping stones for the next best thing. That's awesome." And I, wasn't lying either.

::~*~::

Well, I just had to squeeze out another update for you. I absolutely had to. =) I think it's really sweet how Zack and Alek can really confide in one another. It seems like they're extremely close and not a lot of siblings – let alone twins, have that kind of bond with one another. And then Alek and Cam have dated, for a month, on the down low. Aww, it's sweet. ^_^ Of course, Cameron's such an honest and sincere person, just like Alek, and so he tells him what he felt and how Alek deserves to be loved, completely. And to believe, they're still friends and neither side bitter. That's a hard thing to do and have it succeed. Being friends with an ex. But anyway, I can't wait to hear what you guys think!

Yamisangel101


	10. Chapter 10: So It Goes

**The Close Call****  
Chapter Ten: So It Goes**

Ughh, Monday mornings' really fucking suck. But it wasn't until I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to be kissed. I didn't even check who it was, so I instinctively deepened the kiss before finally parting it. Oh shit – it's Leah. And Tess was _only_ about a couple feet walking distance away from me. Luckily Cloe was there with her, to calm her down hopefully. "Did you and Zack break up? I thought things were going good for you two." She asked Tess gently. Actually we didn't but I had a feeling that we might be after this… man, how could I have been so dumb?

"Well we hadn't – but I think we might be now." Damn. That was not the answer I wanted to hear. I continued to watch as Leah fixed her make up in front of me – as manly as I am… I was damn well scared to turn around. Tess could definitely take me. She's a tough ass girl. I usually liked it when she could over power me - that being in the bedroom of course, but this was a bit of a different issue. She could punch me out and I had to admit, she's such a soft, sweet girl. But piss her off? Holy shit, that's World War III you're messin' with bud.

"Tess, sweetie calm down." Knowing Cloe, she was probably rubbing Tess's arm to try and help her calm down. She's so sweet like that. Always helping others before herself. "Did you know Zack was seeing Leah behind your back?" She leaned in to whisper something to Tess, something about a hoe and a man. But at least Tess giggled a little, but I could feel the negativity radiating off of her, not that I could really blame her at all.

I'd be pissed too.

"You… know how things are, or were, between Zack and I. We have, had, that trust and communication like not many couples do have. If he'd have told me – which there's no reason for him not to, this would be good. It'd be okay because he'd of told me about her. But since he's seeing this chick behind my back – our trust is so far gone." Yeah, I couldn't blame her at all. I mean, there's no reason why I didn't tell her. Except for maybe the fact I'm lazy and put it off. But putting it off, clearly lead to hurt feelings.

"Yeah. I mean you guys were doing very well and I was impressed at how Zack was able to stay so committed and faithful to you because well it's obvious he's a big player. But you guys looked so cute together and you seem... good for each other." Cloe, please – if it's one thing I could ever ask, it's for you to help me out of this mess. "I can understand exactly what you're saying. If a guy did - and has done that to me in the past in previous relationships of mine, the trust is erased." Damn it. Well, I can't blame them. They're right and I'm in the wrong. Very, very wrong. Tess did more for me than any skank ever did. I know I'll miss Tess, I'll miss her so much but I don't think there's any hope left – but I _have_ to try. So, I did the most bravest – or most stupid thing I could think of. I turned around.

"Baby, I'm _so_ sorry." I genuinely told her as I took her hand, went to lean in and kiss her but to my surprise, she pulled away. Ah, shit. I've really done it this time.

"Don't 'Baby, I'm sorry' me Zackary." She told me, I could tell that she was really trying to keep her cool here. Ouch, I must've really hurt her. How could I do such a thing to the girl, who's been nothing but there for me? "I trust you. Sorry, trust – ed you and I guess the joke's on me for doing so." She looked away from me and continued to speak. As I continued to listen. "That's what I get for giving my full heart to someone." Then she shook that sentimental moment away and looked directly into my gaze – man, this was going to hurt so bad. I could feel it. "Let me tell you something, there's no reason why you couldn't have told me about her - that's what made us so strong. Our communication and our trust. I thought I really meant something to you. I thought 'we' mattered to you, but 'we' don't anymore. We're done. Over with, I clearly can't trust you. I'm sorry it has to end like this, and I do deeply care for you, but I can't be with someone I can't trust. Having to be skeptical of everything you say to me, whether you're lying or not. With someone else I don't know about. Trust is like a mirror, once it's broken, it's never the same afterward. There's no point – I won't be hurt by you again Zack. This is goodbye."

Cloe just looked between Tess and I, not really saying anything. Probably thinking something along the lines of, 'I'm witnessing these two break up? Jeez, whether I'm part of the drama or not it always seems to find a way to sneak up to me.' Poor Cloe, that girl has drama that follows her constantly, but I think she's got a love / hate relationship with it.

I watched as Tess walked away from me. I felt torn, seeing the other side of my heart walk away like that. All hurt, broken and bruised by trust. I didn't want that to be the way it ended between us. To tell you the truth – I never wanted it to end between us. I'll never find another woman like Tess again. And what I had with her, I fucked it up _so_ badly.

_I'm soo sorry about that drama. I hope it doesn't make you think any less of me, but I had to get that off my chest. – Tess_

I couldn't help but to shed a tear as she walked away. I didn't even bother to wipe it away. I just wanted Tess back within my arms, but that couldn't happen.

_It's okay Tess, it's not your fault. I still wuves you. If you want I can round up Roxxi and we can go stomp the shit out of Leah...or replace her shampoo with hair removing cream. And if you want I will personally glue Zacks dick to his stomach for you. xD I don't know how I can help but, do you want me to talk to him? – Cloe_

"So you and Tess are history, I guess you're free to go and fuck Leah as much as you want." Ughh, it's true. I could, but I didn't want any part of Leah, I wanted Tess. I want my baby back. I noticed Cloe covered her mouth, but then continued on. "Ooh Zack, I'm sorry that wasn't the nicest thing for me to say. Do you want to talk? I was about to go out for some Chipotle - wanna come with?"

_I wuves you too. =) But... well, you can talk to him all you want, but seriously, how can I bring myself to trust him? I don't want to have to worry whether or not he's telling the truth or hiding something from me. Or who he's with behind my back. Ahahah, well hold Roxxi off - I didn't say Leah needed captial punishment. But it makes me feel good knowing you gals got my back, thanks for that. – Tess_

That sounded tempting, but I just wanted to get some things off my chest. "I can't believe I fucked up something so... well, something I'll never get back again. I was going to tell her, I was." I shifted my gaze over to Leah – I didn't want to hurt her, but she had to hear what I was going to say next. "I'm sorry if this sounds disrespectful, but I want no part of you, because you'll only be second best and you don't deserve that."

I then glanced back over to Cloe. "No, it's cool Cloe, I needed to hear that - thank you." As for that Chipotle, it sounded great, but could I possibly stomach that? I wasn't so sure. I shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

_Of course we have your back. Cloe always protects her thugs, her mafia. :) Yeah I totally understand Tess. Trust and communication are a foundation, a necessity for a relationship - you can't have one without the other and when you lose one the relationship ends up crumbling. I don't blame you for not being able to trust him after that. I can't believe you guys just...broke up. Yet in a way I'm proud of you because you stood up for yourself and stood your ground. Most girls would just forgive their man for cheating and the same shit would keep happening to them. Big Daddy supports you a hundred percent. – Cloe_

I just leaned up against the lockers, trying to figure out what to say to a totally stunned Leah, who looked well, betrayed. And then there was Cloe, receiving texts and so on. Man, I was just frozen. What the hell could I do y'know?

_Thanks Angel, I really appreciate that. I'll just head over to Nona's grave and rant for awhile. That'll cheer me up a bit, she always listens to me. Yeah, I'm not one of those girls, I mean... maybe we could work things out - don't tell him that, because I want to see if I actually am worth something to him, but even if we did... he's gotta earn that trust back, it ain't just being given. Does that sound fair? – Tess_

I watched as Cloe glanced up at Leah, she didn't seem to be impressed, but she wasn't mad either. "Leah sweetie, it's not very attractive going after a girls sloppy seconds. It doesn't make you look sexy, just desperate. I can be a flirtatious, horny, teasing, nympho - but I know my limits." Cloe placed her hand on my shoulder and sincerely began to talk to me once again. "Aw Zack, well I'll treat you to a nice big burrito bowl on me and we can talk about this." She gave a light sigh and continued on. "And I know it's probably hard right now, but smile." I laughed when she actually took the corners of my mouth and tried to literally make me smile. She was so hot – yet could be so lovably dorky ahahah. "There, so much sexier."

_Aww Tess... Well if you ever need another person to rant to you can always have bitch sessions with me, as well as Koby, Jade, and Roxxi. Cade too but he's a bit more...secretive. It's a good thing you're not one of those girls and don't worry I won't tell him any of that. And yep I agree, he's gotta earn your trust back and I think you should really make him work for it. – Cloe_

"Thanks Cloe, I think I could use that. I'm really glad to have you here right now." Oh shit, Leah lightly crossed her arms and shook her head at me, in disgust I believe.

"I didn't even know you had a girlfriend Zack. I hope you guys can work things out, you seemed like such a great couple." Gee, thanks Leah. Go ahead and remind me about what I lost. As if I'm not already beating myself up over it now. "I think you're in enough pain at the moment - the look on your face just screams out your feelings for her. Don't just stand here; make an effort to get her back if you... truly love her." As Leah walked away – I knew damn well she was right. Sure I was scared of this thing called 'love' for multiple reasons, but just because I did feel that way – it didn't mean we had to get married tomorrow and start a family the day after. Nah, we could just take it one day at a time. I _had_ to go get my baby back. I will. I smiled with the thought of having Tess back in my arms. Truly happy.

_Aw, it's okay Cloe. I wouldn't want to intrude on your bitch sessions, it's all good. I've got my sister and that's all I need. I know he's going to ask me how to earn my trust back, I don't know what to tell him. What can he do to repair such a broken bridge? – Tess_

"There's that real smile of yours." Cloe stepped back and licked her lips as she ogled me. "Gorgeous." She gave a shrug and continued on with what she wanted to say. "No problem, I do what I can for my thugs. I've got Tess' back but I also got yours. And maybe I can help you sort your big pile of shit out." She took my hand and gently lead me out of the school, pfft – what a better time to skip then now?

Ooh, the jealousy written all over these other girl's faces… I'm so amused, and I could see Cloe definitely was too. "He's still off limits ladies, sorry to disappoint." She rolled her eyes as they glared at us, but then spoke up again. "Dumb horny bitches."

_Hey, there's always rooms for our bitch sessions. Always. Whenever you want to join in you can - you just might be dealing with a strung out Koby during those sessions. xD Don't tell him how he can earn your trust back, that's making it way too easy for him. You make him earn it for real, if he loves you he'll do whatever it takes to earn it back. – Cloe_

I took a moment to really wonder who Cloe was texting so much, but of course I shifted my gaze else where, still following her. It was rude to read over someone's shoulder.

_Ahahaha, well I think I'll let you deal with Koby XD. It's okay Cloe, it really is. I'm fine. =) Oh of course not I'd just say, 'Earn it back' and that'll be it. That's what I'm... kinda scared of, what if he doesn't love me enough to want to earn that trust back? What if he gives up on us altogether? – Tess_

We continued walking down the hallway, until Cloe looked back and gave me a small sexy smirk. I wondered what was going on in that mind of hers. "Well Zack by tomorrow they're going to think you broke up with Tess for Leah and that I swooped in and fucked you." Ahahah, oh Cloe. I could always count on her to make me smile.

"As tempting as that is to let them think - I just want Tess back in my arms, but I know that's not gonna happen, and she's got every right to walk away from this and never want to see me again." Why does this love shit have to be so damn complicated? I mean really. It's not fair.

_Yeah... it is a bit of a nerve wrecking situation. But I'll tell you this, when you walked away from him - I saw him shed a tear because you were exiting the relationship - which you have every right to do so, but still. Maybe he does love you so much and wants to earn your trust back, but is scared it won't be good enough. – Cloe_

"Aw Zack... that's so sweet, and sad. But I wouldn't be so pessimistic about it, she wants to see you but she wants to know how much you're willing to show her you love her, that you're worth trusting and not gluing your dick to your stomach." Ahahah. Oh Angel. But she's right all the same. I needed to keep my chin up high with hopes that we'd work through this. Overcome it and be together again.

And we would too.

_He... teared up? Honestly? Well, if you talk to him, tell him that... he at least has to try and make that attempt to tell me, he wants to earn my trust. Could you do that for me? – Tess_

"She... does want to see me? Really?" I gave a light chuckle at her previous statement, but then continued on. "I... will never be tempted again, not if it gets me _so_ dangerously close to losing her." And believe it or not – I meant every word of that.

_Yep, he shed a tear. And then I made him smile for me. And of course I could do that for you, don't worry I know how to work this out. We'll be talking about it all while I treat him to some Chipotle. – Cloe_

She looked at me, almost with slight disbelief written upon her face. "Of course she wants to see you, her feelings haven't left for you - her heart was just stomped upon when she saw you kissing Leah. But you have to try really hard Zack, you're going to have to go through hell and high waters to earn her trust back - which I don't blame her. Trust is like a mirror, you can break it and try to put the pieces back together but you'll always be able to see the cracks." A smile caressed that beautiful face of hers as she proceeded on with her point. "Well good then, it's sweet to see how much you really do care about her. And maybe you two should become swingers or something and have Tess join you and whatever tramp you hook up with." Cloe! Ahahah, oh man. That was too funny, but I knew exactly within my heart, what I truly wanted to do.

_I guess I do mean something to him then. Thank you Cloe, for attempting to fix him, but I think me leaving was that slap in the face of reality for him - I'll take a lot of shit, but trust is something I don't mess around with. Thanks again, Angel! I owe ya one – Tess_

"Yeah, I don't blame her. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes; I just hope it's enough." If someone were to ask me what my biggest fear was, I'd have to say that'd be losing a loved one. And Tess is my loved one. I'm _not_ going to lose her though, no way. "Nah, I've been foolish for way too long, why would I need anyone else when all I need and want, is Tess?"

Cloe was never a girl to believe in love. She thought it was utter bullshit and I have to admit – for awhile, so did I. But Tess has shown me different and I can only hope that Cloe will have someone in her life to show her exactly what love is. Although with my statement, she seemed to have melted ahahah, aww. "Aw Zack that's so sweet and if you're that determined, she'll be back in your arms very soon." She gave a soft smile and then said, "For a moment I actually believed love wasn't a crock of shit that I didn't want coming anywhere near me. But the way you feel about Tess... it's sweet, what you guys have is raw." Aww, hell yeah. That's exactly the kind of response I was hoping to get from Cloe as I revealed my true feelings for Tess. It felt so good to have some support.

"I can only hope you're right." "Well, you'll find yours soon, just don't be so closed to the slight idea of it. And thanks Cloe, I'm glad you think it's raw ahaha." I gave her a genuine hug. "Thank you Angel, thank you so much."

And this? It's a new start.

What's it the start of?

Tess and I. The story of broken trust but the will to move on – together.

_**The End**_

::~*~::

Well, the end of another story! Wow. I can't believe it's done. =) Ahahahah, that makes me quite happy believe it or not. Because from this, that means I'll only be moving on to bigger and better ideas. So yeah. Anyway, thank you soo incredibly much for reading, favoriting, alerting, reviewing – all of that fun stuff! This was definitely fun while it lasted, but now it's time to move on. I can't wait to hear what you've all thought of this story. I'll be focusing on my other stories 'When I'm Gone' and 'Manipulation' before really releasing any new stories. So if you haven't checked those out yet, you always can.

Well this is it, take care and until next time!

Oh and one more thing:

**¤.¸.¤(*)¤.¸.¤ Thank you! ¤.¸.¤(*)¤.¸.¤**


End file.
